Understanding is everything
by Ryuosen
Summary: When someone was dying, it was best to think of survival and not the person responsible for your misfortune. Sylar, however, had never learned to shift his priorities right, at least not where Peter Petrelli was concerned.


Understanding is everything  
- a Heroes story -

by Ryuosen  
written for the Sylar_Peter advent calender  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Slash,  
**Rating:** PG15 for language, violence and Sylar's twisted thoughts  
**Pairing:** SylarxPeter  
**Summary:**  
When someone was dying, it was best to think of survival and not the person responsible or your misfortune. Sylar, however, had never learned to shift his priorities right, at least not where Peter Petrelli was concerned.

_Comments are appreciated!_

* * *

Onto the story...

* * *

When someone was dying it was best to think of survival and not the person responsible for your misfortune. Sylar, however, had never learned to shift his priorities right, at least not where Peter Petrelli was concerned.

Peter Petrelli...

Had he not been in so much pain, he would have smiled.

Hissing, he redirected his telekinesis once more to the wound that Nakamura had dealt him. It was hard to concentrate, the blood loss had begun to affect him. Sylar knew he needed to get medical help soon. His control was good but keeping a complete blood circulation, circumventing his damaged blood vessels, up was almost beyond his skills.

But only almost.

Leaning heavily against the wall, he tried to force his feet to take another step and found that it to be impossible. Head resting against the stones he tried to remember where his current position was and how much he would need to cover to reach a hospital. It was a good thing that he studied the sewer layout, once he had begun hunting for other specials. Now his knowledge would safe his life.

It wasn't his time to die, yet.

Bracing himself, he pushed away and staggered but kept going. It hurt but he would persevere, he would survive. Ever since discovering his hunger and studying anatomy, he had also learned to bear pain.

Because pain could be pleasurable.

While he didn't enjoy pain, not even causing it, he found that in combination with gentle sensual touches it could be really something else. At least one thing Elle had been good for, the discovery of what he liked and disliked. Elle on the other hand, Elle was complicated, he couldn't say whether he liked or disliked her. Given that she was gone, Sylar was content to ignore her existence and focus on more important things.

Like getting rid of the pain.

His telekinesis stretched out, twining around his intestines more firmly before he felt safe enough to dedicate a portion of his concentration on other topics. Another step and another before he had to brace himself against the wall again. He knew that the hospital wasn't far anymore, soon he could get help soon.

Peter Petrelli's image popped up in front of his eye and Sylar had to smirk. While he never had sex with another man, Petrelli was as good as any other person to distract himself from the pain.

Especially since their relationship was _so_ personal.

It was in his nature to understand how something worked and Peter Petrelli, he understood him well. Better than Elle, who was a cross between a woman and a child caught in an adult's body and definitely better than Mohinder Suresh, who had loved his father dearly despite being embarrassed by his research and theories.

He and Peter weren't all that different. The empath could as easily take his place as Sylar could take his. Not that he wanted to, but he could. Peter's outraged face flashed in and out of his thoughts and it made the sensation all the more delicious. Thinking back to Kirby Plaza, made him part his lips as he panted.

This time though, not entirely from pain.

The strain in his pants got only tighter but he had anticipated it. It would have to be enough, the dull throb of his dick and heart, beating as one. He would live for now.

The lid flipped off of the sewer entrance with enough force to crush stone before landing on the ground with a thud. Sylar had been careful enough. He didn't need more attention than his appearance at the hospital would already garner. With the last of his strength he pulled himself from the entrance before closing the lid with a flick of his hand.

Staggering once again, he entered the hospital, went to the information desk and quite calmly requested help for a wound he had acquired during a mugging. The nurse's face had been pulled into an expression of shock as she had taken in the blood that still dripped down his coat and onto the floor before calling for a doctor and ordering the prep of an ER. Hadn't all his concentration been focused on keeping himself alive he might have enjoyed seeing her in this state, but his mind had been occupied with other thoughts.

His thoughts had drifted to their real first meeting, one that didn't involve being pushed off of schools and ending up imprisoned in a small cell. Now their first meeting had been when he had killed Peter.

At that moment he hadn't thought of it as erotic because he sure as hell didn't like a corpse but the before.. now that had been something entirely else.

The power to pin someone as powerful as Peter - Sylar understood he was one of the most powerful, like he understood everything else - effortlessly against a wall, holding him there at his mercy. He licked his lips at the memory while the personnel around him was busy cutting his clothes away and prepping him for surgery. Luckily no one would ever suspect where his thoughts had wandered. There was little blood left inside his body, not enough to sustain an erection. Hell he wasn't even half hard despite the feelings and memories that his mind replayed for him.

"_We need four bags of B negative. Patient has lost blood."_

"_You can say that again. The amount on the clothing alone should have him unconscious if not dead."_

Sylar could still see the fear in Peter's brown eyes, the realization of _who_ had caught up with him again. He understood everything, it was his nature, had always been and he had understood Peter back then as he had mere hours ago.

_Fear... _

_Anger... _

…_Lust...? _

Peter was as selfless as he was selfish. He needed to be needed, a truly selfish hero. Just like Sylar himself had once been and on some level still was. Not that he would ever admit that. Yet on some lever Peter also wanted to be taken care off, to give up the reign that made him the hero everyone relied on. It was fascinating really.

_Would Peter have denied him, if he had tried to kiss him then? _

"_Administer the narcotics. Patients is ready for surgery."_

The voices of the nurse were slowly drowned out as the anesthetic took effect and his eyes closed. In his mind Peter had just leaned forward, blood from his forehead still dripping down, and fused their lips together.

A short moment of peace before Peter used his own powers to throw him off and to the other side of the room, where their game of cat and mice continued while outside of Sylar's dream the doctors and nurses worked furiously to save his life.

Unaware that his survival had already been noticed Sylar dreamed on.

_fin_


End file.
